yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion Misawa
| english = }} Bastion Misawa, known in Japan as Daichi Misawa, is a highly analytic duelist who resides in the Ra Yellow dorms at Duel Academy. Bastion is a mathematic genius who covers his cards and the walls of his room with endless numeric formulae, believing that everything in life can be calculated arithmetically. The neglect of his character is a running gag throughout the series in both incarnations. Character design in full Ra Yellow regalia from front, side, and rear alongside views of his head from different angles.]] Bastion's usual outfit consists of the standard Ra Yellow. His black hair is neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. Character biography Bastion came as #1 in the entry examinations, and is generally regarded as the best newcomer student. He and Jaden first met during the examinations, Jaden referring to him as "#2," and himself as "#1." After seeing Jaden defeat Crowler, Bastion himself agrees with these titles.In the Englidh dub, Bastion has a British accent. After defeating Chazz in a public duel, Bastion is offered entrance into Obelisk Blue, but declines, saying he promised himself he would not advance to Obelisk Blue until he was the #1 duelist of the school, and in order to do so, would have to defeat Jaden, who he viewed as #1. He builds a seventh deck, seemingly based off his Water deck, devoted to sealing certain cards so that an opponent will not be able to summon most of his or her monsters. Bastion uses the seventh deck against Jaden, preventing the use of Polymerization with Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, therefore keeping Jaden from calling forth his stronger monsters, but is still defeated. Due to his skill, Bastion is one of the seven duelists that receive a key to the Spirit Gate that can unleash the Sacred Beast Cards. Bastion only duels one of the Shadow Riders, Tania. Although Bastion uses his Magnet monsters, which use opposing plus and minus charges to stop his opponent's attacks and fuse to become stronger, he eventually loses. Afterwards, he is stripped of his free will to a degree and becomes infatuated with Tania. He returns to normal after Jaden defeats her and she runs off leaving her Shadow Charm behind. At one point during the second year, angered by the fact that he was not considered for entry into the Society of Light, Bastion challenges Sartorius to a duel in order prove his strength and disband the Society. Chazz, however, takes Sartorius' place, and although Bastion has the means of being victorious, Sartorius takes advantage of his self-doubt and desire to be accepted, convincing him to intentionally lose to Chazz and finally join the organization. Following his conversion, Bastion is regulated to the sidelines, watching helplessly as other Society members are given the opportunity to duel Jaden and convert other school members into their group, while he himself is assigned no such tasks. After weeks of such torture, as well as a conversation with Dr. Eisenstein, he grows "enlightened" about his worth as a duelist and as a person, and leaves the Society of his own accord to pursue his goals. After leaving the Society of Light, Bastion follows Eisenstein back to his laboratory and becomes his impromptu apprentice, helping him with an experiment in quantum mechanics. However, the experiment goes wrong, and Bastion is flung into the same alternate world that Jaden and his friends, as well as the entire Duel Academy main building, is pulled into after Jaden's duel with Professor Viper. There, he wandered the world for an indeterminate amount of time, until he is finally reunited with his friends. When Blair is found injured, Bastion offers to help her get the medical attention she needs by locating a submarine he had spotted earlier in his travels, and attempting to use it to get her out of the campus building and to a hospital. After volunteering himself to Jaden and co.'s mission to rescue Jesse Anderson who was still trapped in an alternate dimension, Bastion quickly partners himself with Tanya, wandering around to protect the dimension's inhabitants. He later comes to inform Jaden about Yubel's plan to unite all 12 dimensions together and then urges Jaden to accept The Supreme King because The Supreme King is a part of his soul, and without him, he won't have the power to stop Yubel. Bastion decides to stay in the alternate dimension with Tanya, which is where he is presumed to still be. However, among the silhouetted images of duelists that Nightshroud shows to Jaden is one that strongly resembles Bastion. Manga In the manga, Bastion is attracted to Alexis Rhodes. Bastion is jealous of Jaden Yuki, when he finds out Jaden has Alexis' phone number. When he hears Alexis and Jaden talking about lending the other their Battle City DVD, he tells Jaden that he has the Battle City and Duelist Kingdom DVDs and decides to Duel him, if Bastion wins Jaden gives him Alexis phone number, if Jaden wins, Bastion will lend him the Duelist Kingdom DVD. Alexis shows up while their dueling, while looking to talk to Jaden about the DVD. Bastion loses the Duel, but Jaden tells Alexis her and Bastion should exchange numbers. After they do so Bastion takes Alexis to watch the Duelist Kingdom, leaving Jaden to whimper about how was supposed to get to see it first since he won. It is revealed that before attending the academy, Bastion had dueled against Chazz many times in tournaments and lost each time. As a result of his losses, Bastion respects Chazz's skill and believes that he deserves to be in Obelisk Blue. He joins the tournament in order to defeat Chazz and Jaden, losing to Chazz in the preliminaries, but winning enough duels to advance. He wins against Reggie Mackenzie in the first round of the finals, albeit because she held back in the last turn, and is currently dueling Jaden. Voice/Mannerisms Despite his protests that such feelings are illogical and irrational, it is implied that Bastion has feelings for several female monster cards seen throughout the series, his primary crush being White Magician Pikeru. In the English dubs, Bastion speaks with a British accent. In the Japanese version, Bastion occasionally addresses Jaden as "‘‘Ichiban-kun’’". Deck Underneath his jacket, Bastion wears a special vest that holds six different Decks, one for each Attribute. He changes decks accordingly depending on his opponent, although nearly all of his Decks contain cards based around scientific processes(Phisics, Maths, Chemical). Bastion also has a special seventh Deck made to combat Jaden. Each Deck runs on a specific theme, with his Water Deck's theme being the fusion of hydrogen and oxygen to form water, and his Earth Deck's theme being the manipulation of plus and minus electronegativity. During the second year, he abandons his six Decks in favor of one Deck that is an amalgam of all his cards. In the manga, Bastion plays a Yōkai Deck, which relies on the Summoning of monsters from Japanese folklore from his Graveyard. }} |} Trivia * In the 1st anime intro, Bastion is shown with his "Water Dragon" and a Fire-Attribute equivalent; however, this Fire Dragon has not yet been shown in the cartoon or the GX manga, where Bastion's Fire deck (where the dragon would logically be played in) was featured. * Occasionally during episodes that specifically pit Bastion against Jaden, a picture of a tiger and Chinese dragon, respectively, would appear. These two creatures are represented of the Tao philosophy of Yin and Yang, with the Tiger being Yin, and the Dragon being Yang; similarly, they represent the dichotomy between Bastion's calm, calculated, and orderly way of dueling, and Jaden's more hectic, impulsive, and erratic dueling style. Coincidentally, the Shadow Rider Tania, who Bastion falls in love with, has a tiger pet, and is revealed to be a tiger herself; indeed, during Duel Monsters Spirit Day, Bastion dresses up as "Amazoness Tiger" as a tribute to Tania. This further ties Bastion in with the Tiger of Yin symbolism. Misawa, Bastion